I'll be there
by Chrono Cross
Summary: Sequel to Moon's song. Goku has been imprisoned in Mt. Gogyo, and Tsuki watches him from above. When she sends someone to be there for him, everything begins, will she get to see Goku again?


Tsuki looked at Nataku's blank eyes, "Why did you do this? Why did everyone leave?"  
  
She looked at the lotus pond with sad eyes as it showed her Goku, in the mountain prison. *They won't even let me go see him in person. Temes.*  
  
Nothing would change for anyone else, everyone was happy and normal, no one seemed to care about Tenpou, Kenren, and Konzen's deaths. Tsuki felt an old wound open and her hatred again begin to seep through.  
  
Closing her eyes, she sighed and made her way to the sakura trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking at the small yellow bird in her hand, a small smile formed on her face, "Hey Nishi, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Nishi looked at her, her little black eyes dancing as she nodded. Tsuki held it close to her for a moment, "I want you to go see a friend of mine down on Gekkai. His name's Goku, he's stuck in a mountain; I can't see him, so will you do it for me?"  
  
Nishi cheeped with an affirmative answer. Tsuki quickly opened a small portal, "This will bring you to the mountain."  
  
Nishi flew through, and Tsuki lips tilted slightly upward. *I have to see!* She thought desperately as she ran to the lotus pond.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku looked out the bars of the cage, and sighed, he didn't know what to do, *I hate it here, why am I here anyway? I don't remember.* Looking at the sky, Goku realized that something was making its way to his cave.  
  
He blinked as a small yellow bird landed on the floor. It looked at him before hopping in through the bars. Goku looked at Nishi with awe and held his hand out. Nishi jumped into it, cheeping as Goku smiled and laughed. Nishi flew around the small space while Goku followed happily trying to get a hold on the little bird.  
  
After about half an hour, Goku hit the ground, breathing heavily while looking at Nishi, "You're an evil little thing."  
  
Nishi just peeped and landed on his hand, Goku looked at it with a small grin, "You really are an evil little thing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki let out a tiny laugh as she watched Goku play with Nishi. Jumping up, she quickly went to go back to the grove, *I have to reopen the portal if Nishi is gonna come back.*  
  
Tsuki made her way to the trees, opening the doorway for her little friend, she watched as Nishi came through, "So, how did ya like meeting Goku?"  
  
Nishi began to cheep, ruffling her feathers, and hopping around.  
  
"You liked him that much, huh?" Tsuki giggled, "Then, would you like to be his new playmate?"  
  
Nishi nodded with a few more excited cheeps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nishi came back through the portal, chirping, but not as excitedly as she used to. Six months had gone by since Tsuki had sent Nishi to meet Goku, and every few days, without fail, Nishi went to visit him.  
  
"What's wrong Nishi?" Tsuki asked, "You don't seem as excited as usual, need a break?"  
  
The yellow bird shook her head and peeped agitatedly.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry!"  
  
Tsuki smiled, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
Nishi cheeped, "You want to visit Goku?" The tiny bird nodded, "Okay!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki watched Nishi and Goku play, and chuckled a little.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you laugh." Tsuki turned to see Kanzeon Bosatsu staring at her with an amused expression.  
  
"I haven't had much to laugh about, you know." Tsuki stated coolly. Kanzeon looked at her with her usual smile.  
  
"Well, you will soon."  
  
Tsuki now turned fully, "What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
Kanzeon smirked, "Konzen's been reincarnated, in fact, he's looking for the little monkey as we speak."  
  
"That's great!" Tsuki yelled while beginning to jump up and down, "Wait, Konzen was reincarnated, where is he?"  
  
"He's a human now."  
  
Tsuki's eyes widened, "What in the name of the seven hells?!"  
  
"Call it punishment from the emperor." Kanzeon stated.  
  
Tsuki sighed, but nodded. Kanzeon grinned and made her way to the pond, "Well, what's this all about?"  
  
Tsuki stiffened, "I...well...um..."  
  
Kanzeon blinked, "That's not really an answer. That bird, it's yours right?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Did you send it down there to keep Goku company?" Kanzeon asked.  
  
"Hai." Tsuki said nervously.  
  
"It's going to die soon; it's an old bird you know. The only thing that's been keeping it alive was that it was in Tenkai."  
  
"N-nani!?" Tsuki looked at Nishi in horror, "What do you mean Nishi's gonna die!?"  
  
Kanzeon looked sadly at Tsuki, "It's a bird; its life span is short compared to yours, or even a human. It has a few days at most."  
  
Tsuki looked again at Goku and Nishi, "Why didn't you cheep at me or something, I would have understood."  
  
Tsuki sighed, *As Konzen would say, our idiocy is contagious.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku looked as his new friend began to fly away, "Bye bye!! See you tomorrow!"  
  
He smiled a little; now, he had a friend, something he could wake up for the next morning.  
  
Nishi made her way to the small portal that had appeared, but looked back once before flying through.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki looked to see Nishi come into Tenkai, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Nishi looked at her, giving a small confused chirp. Tsuki gave it a glare, "You're an old bird, why did you do what I asked if you knew you may drop dead before you got there?"  
  
Nishi gave an annoyed cheep, followed by a few lesser ones. Tsuki listened with care to the bird's voice, "You wanted to go to make me happy? Not only that, you want to go again tomorrow? Why?"  
  
Nishi gave another small peep. Tsuki face softened, "You promised Goku? And you like him." Nishi tweeted and Tsuki gave her a surprised look, "Goku reminds you of me?"  
  
Nishi nodded and Tsuki sighed, "Alright, but you might not make it."  
  
Nishi cheeped and fled to her tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came quickly, and Tsuki made her way again to the sakura trees. Nishi came down from the tree, attaching herself to Tsuki's arm.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?"  
  
Nishi tweeted at her, and Tsuki sighed, "Right, right."  
  
Concentrating, Tsuki opened the gateway to Gekkai, and watched Nishi fly in.  
  
"You better come back!" she yelled quickly as the portal closed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku opened his eyes to the small light that filtered into his cave. He looked around for his small friend, and his eyes widened as he saw Nishi lying stilly in front of the bars. Getting up, Goku made his way to the bird, and tried desperately to reach out to her.  
  
Goku tried harder, but found he was unable to get to Nishi. Finding no way of getting his friend Goku began to cry, tears fell from his eyes in torrents, anguished sobs tore from his throat. Retreating to the back of his prison, Goku allowed himself to bawl.  
  
*~Somewhere  
  
Sanzo grinded his teeth, that stupid voice in his head had become louder. *When I find you, I'm going to kill you!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki herself shed a few tears for her friend, "Nishi."  
  
"I warned you." Tsuki turned to see Kanzeon, "I told you that poor thing didn't have much time, and yet you still let it go."  
  
"Nishi wanted to go." Kanzeon shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to let you go retrieve your little subordinate, but you have to wait until Goku is asleep, I don't want you deciding to take him with you and ruin all my fun." Kanzeon laughed as she walked away, unaware of the change of expression on Tsuki's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki watched as Goku fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"It's time." She whispered as she opened a gateway in front of herself.  
  
Tsuki found herself near the small make-shift prison; she quickly spotted Nishi, her fair feathers glinting in the moonlight. Tsuki went over and picked up the small bird; touching the ground beneath her, Tsuki found it was all rock. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the area under her hand. Taking her hand away, Tsuki placed Nishi in the small hole she had created. Covering it with the dirt and sand on the mountain Tsuki again placed her palm on the grave, a soft glowing light emanated from her. Withdrawing her hand, Tsuki looked at the flowerbed that was now growing over the small memorial.  
  
"Arigato." Tsuki eyes widened as she turned them to the cell, only to see a pair of bright golden eyes staring back at her.  
  
Goku looked at her before repeating, "Arigato."  
  
"I-it was nothing." Tsuki whispered.  
  
Goku looked at her again before coming out farther from the rear of the cave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Changing views)  
  
Goku was awakened from his light sleep by a small noise, looking out of his jail; he saw a figure, silhouetted in the moonlight. He watched as the form placed Nishi in a small hole and covered her; Goku's eyes grew a size as the figure's hand blazed with light, once the light receded, Goku looked at the small white flowers growing on the grave.  
  
"Arigato." The form turned startled eyes on him; he blinked, "Arigato."  
  
"I-it was nothing." A small feminine voice stuttered.  
  
Goku frowned; being unable to see this person irritated him. Pulling away from the back of his cave, he neared the form. He looked to see the figure move forward too. Being close to the bars, Goku could make out what the person looked like. It was a girl, looking around his size (age too), with black hair, and gold-silver eyes.  
  
"Are you here to get me out?" Goku asked hopefully. He watched the girl sullenly shake her head, "Then, were you here to bury my friend."  
  
The figure nodded, "Nishi was my friend too."  
  
"Nishi?"  
  
"That's what I named her." She stated, "My name's..."  
  
Goku blinked when she stopped, "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "Nothing, my name's Tsuki."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Changing views again.)  
  
Tsuki bit her tongue; she wasn't going to get in trouble for telling him her name was she? After all, what harm could it do? Tsuki smiled a little, "Don't give up hope of being saved."  
  
Goku gave her a bemused look, "Nani?"  
  
"You're sun will be here soon." Tsuki hesitated, but looked Goku in the eye and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "If you ever need me, just listen."  
  
And with that done, she backed away from the cave, and disappeared into the portal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku awoke the next day to see a young man with golden hair, and hard violet eyes staring down at him, *the sun?*  
  
"Oi, are you the one that's been calling me?"  
  
"I...haven't been calling anyone. W-who are you?"  
  
The man sighed, "Don't lie to me, you've been calling me for years, it's annoying so stop it, I'm here now. Come on, because it looks like I have no choice."  
  
Goku lifted a chained hand out to the man, and watched as the shackles disintegrated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Up in Tenkai, Tsuki and Kanzeon Bosatsu watched the meeting of the two, and smiled.  
  
"Konzen, you better be nicer in this incarnation." Tsuki stated, looking as the young priest tried vainly to get away from Goku.  
  
"I don't believe he's going to be very nice for awhile, but this is going to be entertaining."  
  
Tsuki stared at Kanzeon, "You are one very screwed up kami, you know that?"  
  
Kanzeon just laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Okay, here's the sequel, but I'm thinking of making it a series instead of a one shot.  
  
(Evil Chrono) But I'm not sure if I should go through raising Goku, and meeting Gojyo and Hakkai, I'm really, really lazy, I'm wondering if I should just go to the journey.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Please, Read and Review to help us decide what to do.  
  
(Evil Chrono) And if you didn't like the fluff, well, then live with it, flame us if you wish.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Thank all the reviewers from Moon's song.  
  
Tsuki Hoshi Hikari: I'm so glad you loved Moon's Song, here's the sequel, tell me what you think!  
  
Kyandisu: I hope you still think that Tsuki still fits, because there is a lot of her in this story!  
  
Sakuyachan: I added Tsuki/Goku fluff! See! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think of this! 


End file.
